User blog:Scarlet Vampire Flan495/Psycho Dad vs Angry Grandpa
Description Two of the Biggest Psychos Of Youtube Are Facing each other Finally, Mcjuggernuggets Psycho Dad vs TheAngryGrandpaShows Angry Grandpa! who will Come out of this Alive?! Interlude Boomstick:These Two Fighters that we have for you Today are Bipolar as FUCK! Such As Jeff Ridgeway Sr. the Psycho Dad. Wiz:And Charles Marlin Aka The Angry Grandpa. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And its Our Job to Analyze Their Weapons Armors and Skills to Find out who would Win a Death Battle!! Psycho Dad Wiz:In December of 2012, Jesse Ridgeway of The Mcjuggernuggets Channel was Just Playing Skyrim on His Xbox in his Dads Living room and On His TV, When his Dad Came home. Boomstick:Like all Dads, He would Be Pissed as Crap that His Son disrespected His Rules, but He Took it To the Extreme and Became the Most Destructive Man Yet, The Psycho Dad. Wiz:The Psycho Dad is Very Powerful, Able to Destroy a Ton of Jesses Stuff Using his Bare Hands, Such As A 2 XBox 360s, 2 Nintendo DSes 4 Computers, A Gameboy, and A Camera, But Whenever He Feels Like it, He'll Bust out His Weapons. Boomstick:Ol Jeff Her Is A Landscaper, Granting Him Many Landscaping Tools, Perfect For Destroying Shit Such as He Trusty Sledgehammer, with Obliterated Jesses Xbox one, I'm starting to Feel His Dad Hates X Box, as He Used A Xbox to Destroy a FUCKING CAR! And A Sludgehammer. Wiz:He Also Wields A Chainsaw, Which he Used to Almost Give his Son a Heart a Attack and Destroy his Xbox One well Weaken it, and His Axe, Perfect for Chopping Wood, and A Laptop, But His 2 Greatest Weapons Are His Lawnmower, which Destroyed Jesses Video Games, And When at A Very Quick Speed, his Lawnmower is Own he Can Ride. Boomstick:But His Greatest Weapon is His Super Power Tractor, Which Destroyed A Tent complete with a TV, A Sleeping Bag, Food, A Laptop and So Much More Shit. Wiz:Jesses Dad, however Like his Foe is Not immortal, he could easily Die by a Gunshot, But his Foe doesnt Use Guns So Yeah, Psycho Dads Biggest Feat is Despite Being a Father, =Hes Never to Afraid to Destroy His Sons Stuff. Psycho Dad:WHO'S THE PSYCHO NOW?! Angry Grandpa Wiz:This Grandpa Makes Psycho Dad look Calm, As He Never is Calm, Always Shouting. Boomstick:This Guy Started Back in 2007 And is 64 Years Old, and His Destruction Feat is Very Impressive, He Toppled over a Stove, and Counter, Destroyed A Ps4, a XBox, Trampled a TV, And Obliterated and Entire Army Of Toys. Wiz:The Angry Grandpa Usually Prefers Using his Fists And Feet to Destroy his Target, but his Does Have Weapons, He Has A Wrench, which Destroyed Pickleboys PS4, And a Hammer, which Mangled Pickleboys Entire Room, but His Secret Weapon Is his Own Anger, The Angrier he is, The More Brutal His Attacks and Outbursts Are. Boomstick:But, his Biggest Weakness is His Age, He's So Old he Can Barely Walk Right, But this Guy is Such a Massive Powerhouse That Might not Even Matter, He is one Badass Grandpa. AGP:*Screaming* Fight Mcjuggernugget is Seen Next to TheKidBehindTheCamera Filming a Vlog, When Jeff Bumps into Charles, and They Shout at Each other. AGP:WHAT THE HELL?! Psycho Dad:Watch it!! Mcjuggernuggets:Dad?! What are You Doing?! Psycho Dad:Quiet Jesse! The 2 Psychos Look at each Other and Both Know that They are About to Fight and Clench their Fists, Jesse AND Pickleboy go behind their Dads, hoping Know of their Shit gets Destroyed. FIGHT! Agp & Psycho Tackle into each other And Begin to Punch and Kick Each other, Jeff Lands A Clean hit on AGP, Giving him a Black Eye, AGP Kicks Jeff In the Knee, Heavily Hurting it, but Not Breaking It. Jeff:Bullcrap! Screamed Jeff as He Pushed Charles Away and Looked around For something To Help him, And he Picks Up Jesses PS4. Jesse:DAD!! Too Late,Jeff Already Threw it Straight At AGP, Who gets Hit and is Knocked into a wall. AGP:AAHHHHHHHHH! AGP Then Stands Up and Grabs the Nearest thing to him, a TV And Grabs it and Rushes as Fast as he Can To Psycho Dad, who over powers AGP When he tried to Smash the TV On him, the TV Gets dropped. AGP:YOU PSYCHO! Psycho Dad:What did you Say?! Psycho Dad was PISSED, And He Grabbed His Weapon, a Chainsaw and Reved it Up, AGP, Who Got a Bit Surprised backed away slightly and Began Throwing Junk, Unfortunately For Pickleboy ALL of it Was Valuable, His Phone, his PS4, His Tv, But all were Destroyed by Psycho Dads Chainsaw, which Ran out of Juice, causing Psycho dad to switch his weapon To a Axe, While AGP Finds a Perfect Weapon! a Wrench! Jesse ran towards His Ps4 And Rushed Back to his Spot as Pickleboy rushed to Jesse to find Shelter from the Fight, as Jeff and Charles Collide axe and Wrench, however Charles Gets the Axe out of Jeffs hand by Land the middle of the wrench on the Axe and Pulling it away into his Hand and Goes for a Kill, but Jeff grabs the axe and throws it Down, but gets A Little scar on his Arm, And Busts Out his Sludgehammer, and Which one glorious Hit knocked the Wrench out of AGPs Hands, and He Grabbed His Hammer. AGP:YOU MUTHER FUCKER! Psycho Dad & AGP Began Fighting Hammer vs Hammer, when Psycho Dad kicks Away AGP, And runs off, AGP, Began to chase After him, but in the Long run he wish he'd didn't as Psycho dad Is Right in his Lawnmower, which Began Charging Right For AGP, And Mowed Off his Legs Before Breaking. AGP:FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! Psycho Dad:WHOS THE PSYCHO NOW?! Psycho Dad Knew it was Time to Finish it and Snatched AGPs Hammer, and Slammed it right into His Throat. KO!! Category:Blog posts